renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
It's a Dog's Life (transcript)
Episode: It's a Dog's Life episode begins at the state pound, where Ren and Stimpy are on death row, being led to the gas chamber to be executed while a priest reads a portion of Thessalonians behind them Priest: Thessalonians. the Deleted scene, "We came to you to the heroic bothers a lord that the grace piece of doom." We will always thank Timothy for all of you mentioning you in our prayers. Looketh not behind you, for lo, you will turneth into a pillar of salt. approach the gas chamber, which Ren and Stimpy look up at Ren: Well, this is it, pal. Stimpy: Yeah! A nice sauna. gets angry but can't bring himself to hit Stimpy, despite being shackled to him enters the State Pound with the Dogcatcher The Dogcatcher: Back so soon, ma'am? Granny: Well, you know, me and the old man upstairs do have our definesent. The Dogcatcher: You're in luck. Just got a fresh match over there. The mastagatied, Sub washing, Wheel training. Granny: They're all so talented. But I'm sure they'll find the home. Actually, I'm here to save the unloved. What'cha got from here? Priest: Listen to you and another third day walk through the valley of the hill. Yay. Granny: Ohhh, look at them. Poor pathetic vermin. There weak, united, insipid, scattering, loving disease. Ren and Stimpy as a puppy and kitten Aren't they cute? The Dogcatcher: Alright, boys, Look sharp. Priest: And I don't mind this devils drove on. Granny: I'll take them. Ren and Stimpy: excited We're saved! was drinking soda and Stimpy was eating cat treat with Granny. Ren: Gee, not too shabby, Lady. combs his hair tightly at Stimpy. Stimpy: Meeowth! Granny: Now, what's your name, you little peaches? Ren: I'm Ren Hoek and this is Sti- Granny: I'll call you "Abraham" and you'll be "Leviticus". Ren: nervously Whatever, lady.... to black then Fades to the Granny's house. Granny: Now do for my new home, boys? and Stimpy screams happily. Ren: No more scratching and begging for us!? This is the good life. Fake Dog How's it going, pal? We're our new roommates! grumpy Hey, buddy. Fake Dog Wake up. are grumpy too and sees a Fake Dog Come on, pal! Wake UP!! the foot and breaks the Fake dog, Ren shocked, and he screams, he tries to let go for Fake Dog and runs around the circle and stops. He tries to let go and then he stomps the Fake dog, the dog was ripped off the skin to the upper right corner face and also rip the back. Ren: sobs What's wrong with him?! Granny: Oh, that's just Hazekeo fell asleep that will ever woke up. I had freeze tried. Cause I love him so much. Stimpy: Hi, Hazekeo. Ren: He's a pinata, you eediot. accidentally broke the arms off, Ren covers his mouth. Ren: Well, first things first. Let's do the work. nods "Yes". Ren was scratching his butt on the floor, Stimpy rips the couch Granny: Oh heavens! My poor babies! They're prosect! The devil worms are in thee! O appears on. Ren looks at Stimpy, Mr. O stomps on Ren and Stimpy, Fades to black, punching and chicken sound effect are hearding, Stimpy has the injured hands and feet and Ren sitting on Hemo-Donut. Mr. O rings the bell. Ren: Grub! are holding Gravl Train Granny: Come and get it! drops two gravl train balls to Ren and Stimpy and Ren was biting off but he can't, because the Gravl Train was too hard Go on... tries to bite even harder. He crunches and the three teeths falls off. Ren: Delicious. was eating a whole gravl train ball and he swallows it, but suddenly they turning skin purple and he's choking. YOU'RE CHOKING! Spit it out, stupid! There's only one thing to do! I must iminest behind left it over. pushes Stimpy's throat Granny: gasps My dear mother of pearl! Ren: Don't just standing there, women! screams, runs offscreen and Granny was grabbing the hose. Granny: Not on a sunday! was spraying Ren and Stimpy and Stimpy's skin was turning to normal and the whole dravl train drops off on ground. It's time we go for a little ride. Ren and Stimpy are on the car and Ren was winding up by the face. Ren: I love our ride! Where are we going anyways? Stimpy: You see some very important people. A miss Spay and a Mr. Nooder. stops by the Animal Clinic. Ren has a headgear on and Stimpy has a bandage in his butt. Granny: Haven't we had a big day? You two angels deserves a little treat. scratching his head with his feet A nice bad free bath before bedtime. bites his butt to black and Fades to Granny's house. Ren: yawns I don't know about you, Lil' Leviticus. I don't know about I can't take it anymore of his good life. Stimpicus? at Stimpy sleeping on the mat, Ren puts the pillow on Stimpy. Goodnight, steupid. turns off, Granny turns on the light, Ren looks at Granny Granny: Time for bed, angels. The all know how to little creatures love to sleep in the yard. to black and Fades to the night in the yard and Ren and Stimpy are in. Ren: Well, it could be worse. lays down the floor We could be heading in the ce- was scared Ce-ce.... looks at grave, and the lightning strikes yells CEMETERY!!! grave was showing and lightning strikes, Ren gasps, Abll grave was showing and lightning strikes EEHEH!! grave was showing and the door was opened. Ren screams during the lightning strikes and Ren and Stimpy are surrounded by the cemetery We gotta get outta here! ESCAPE!!! lights up at Ren and Stimpy, Ren was holding Stimpy and Ren and Stimpy runs off and looks at the sky. Stimpy looks at the brick. Stimpy: Hey Ren, look at this! A loose brick! Ren: Nice work, buddy. Stand aside, dope boy! pushes Stimpy off, Ren chuckles. Ren pushing off the brick. FREED- dropped at Ren, Stimpy pushing off the another brick. Stimpy was walking at Ren pants We made it! at Policeman Policeman: Hmm. What do we have here? You got all lost pups, huh? nods "Yes" Stimpy: Duhh, but I'm a cat a, covers Stimpy's mouth Ren: They lost. giggles Policeman: No tags, eh? nods "no". Hmm. Right. That should be cat around here somewhere. upper lip are signed "Love" and downer lip are signed "Hate" Let's see. Let's see what's in there. covers his mouth, Ren nods "no" That's weird. No ID's? Hmm. Well, it's off the pound with ya. Ren: shivers Alright, you win. lift the downer lip Here! downer lip signed "I belong to Granny 22 Cartwright". Fades to the courthouse. Mr. O, Ren and Stimpy sees Two Doctors was trailing the Memorial bucket Mr. O, how did they happened? Mr. O: Leg poisoning. the pipe and stomps the feet looks at Stimpy sadly, Fades to black, Fades to Courthouse room. Lawyer: I Granny being a scout minded angles. Hereby bequeth my earthfully goodless fellows. To my favorite butler, my house of property. O sobs To my chauffeur. O puts his chauffeur hat on My solid gold Lincoln. And to my goldfish. the goldfish bowl on Mr. O's head and smiles $43.000.000. Ren: We're next! Where do we did? Lawyer: And to my loving Abraham and Leviticus. I will that they join me in the eternal salvation of the hereafter. was upset and Stimpy smiles, Fades to Ren and Stimpy and so does Granny freezed like a statue, Butler dusting them, walks off. The iris was closing at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts